Chaos End Ruler
Chaos End Ruler '(カオスエンドルーラー ''Kaosuendorūrā) or '''Ruler of the Beginning and the End (始まりと終わりの支配者 Hajimari to owari no shihai-sha) is the main, true and final antagonist of the Fairy Tail Dark Fate Series.'' He was a ronin searching for parts of his body that were stolen from him by The 13 Deity then was sealed and locked away from existence for more then 80,000 years by The 13 Deity. After learning the entire truth from his mother, he killed his entire family and vowed to kill and eliminate all existence of life. According to Zane Sakyo, he is the rightful heir to succeed his father, Egoism and is the one to have created the unforgivable cruse, Hōgyoku. Appearance Personality As his nickname would suggest, Pure Chaos, Chaos End Ruler has an complicated and completely chaos personality and attitude. History Over 10,000,000 years ago, during the Era of Creation, The 13 Deity decided to supplant life with a new god. Egoism created a boy while the other The 13 Deity gave the boy the divine powers and abilities. But the boy was far more powerful than the The 13 Deity realized. Life or its sensations did not matter to him and he only sought the feeling of complete chaos. Thus this embodiment of self-love and narcissism began to lash out as his soul ascended to godhood. The 13 Deity realized there mistake and found out that the boy could not be erased from existence due to that the boy was chaos itself and ridding of the boy would erase life itself from existence. The 13 Deity came to agree upon to seal the boy away from existence, forming the boy into a place where time and space do not existence and that didn't allow a sliver of light and dark to penetrate it. Chaos End Ruler played a majority and a massive impact towards the characters and events of the ''Fairy Tail Dark Fate Series. Some point in time around and approximately Year X741, Chaos End Ruler gave Fuma the Hōgyoku during Fuma's most desperate time and on the brink of death. As he appeared to Fuma as a bright shadowy god-like figure, Fuma calming it was Zeke Steel but later reviled that it wasn't, Chaos End Ruler vowed to burn all of life. Within that era, Fuma took upon the Hōgyoku as a gift and proceeded to destroy La Der Fa and all that resided within and secretly cursed all in La Der Fa and portrayed to everyone that he found a "power" that would help all the clans, curing the sick, dead and beyond the imagination. Throughout time people came to accept the Hōgyoku. As La Der Fa progressed, people became more corrupt, greedy and violent. The people who had become corrupt on the inside, physical appearance started to change to reflect it. One faithful night, Fuma finally unleashed his anger and power upon the clans and people of La Der Fa. Later during the Fifth Holy Blood War Arc, Synopsis Endgame Arc To completely end Chaos End Ruler, all guilds of Earth Land and even all the 101 realms had to come together for even a fighting chance. Later it was soon shown that no matter how many nothing could stop Chaos End Ruler. Kanji come to the conclusion that he would need to convince Chaos End Ruler to change his mind and philosophy of his current ways. This worked making Chaos End Ruler to reflect his entire existence. Chaos End Ruler slowly ended his assault on Earth Land and told Kanji that he feels that he'd failed to give anyone the true pure chaos and denied he felt any despair ever, but Kanji points out what he feels wasn't despair, but hope. Kanji knowledge was that hope will give them to save the future and all, allowing them to choose there own destiny. Satisfied by hearing that, Chaos End Ruler walks into the light. Magic and Abilities Legacy Trivia * Though it was never talked about in the anime ''or ''manga ''it is highly possible that Chaos End Ruler gave Zeke Steel the Deus Eyes. Quotes * "''I accept chaos, I'm not sure whether it accepts me." * "It's a cruel and random world, but the chaos is all so beautiful." * "Chaos is what we've lost touch with. This is why it is given a bad name. It is feared by the dominant archetype of this world, which is Ego,which clenches because its existence is defined in terms of control. Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting." * "Don't give me that crap! All the most powerful emotions come from chaos. Fear, anger, and love...oh especially love. Love is chaos itself. Think about it! Love makes no sense. It shakes you up and spins you around. And then, eventually, it falls apart!" Battles & Events Category:Characters